Lilium Regale
History Lilium was spoiled during her youth. Her father was a retired huntsman, and spent much of his time playing and teaching his daughter. She was only five by the time she had unlocked her aura, and he promptly taught her what he knew. She was too young to learn it all of course, but enjoyed spending the time with her father. Loving every moment of it, it wasn't until she was seven that things changed. While she was playing with him, he had made a casual remark to her that ended with drastic consequences. "You're such a cute little girl. I'd love it if you stayed like this forever." Lilium had taken it to heart, and wished she could do just that. In that moment she found her semblance in the worst possible way. The power of stagnation, Lilium halted her body's ageing. Nothing was immediately noticeable, but by the end of the day signs had started to appear. The next day she had been dead tired, her sleep interrupted several times. But the day passed without event. The day after however, her family started to take notice. Getting worse and worse, it wasn't until she ended up getting a cut that they had any idea of what was happening. When she used some aura to heal the cut, Lilium suddenly felt a bit better. And after several more days of this, they discovered exactly what was happening. Her body had ceased to produce new cells. Accidentally using her semblance on herself, Lilium had unknowingly halted a vital part of her body's functioning. Only the use of her aura was keeping her going and recovering her cells. In short, she had suddenly become completely dependant on her aura for basic life. Her father dedicated the next year in training with her semblance, to ensure there would be no future accidents. And suddenly Lilium was treated like a delicate egg. Coddled and well looked after, she initially enjoyed the extra attention. It wasn't long before she realised the truth however. Her life would never be the same. She was no longer an ordinary girl. It took a year before she ended up hearing the word cripple. That's when she decided she would not bow to her body. Begging her father, she eventually convinced him to let her into combat school. On one condition. If she couldn't keep up, even if she had a second chance, she would stop. And so she ended up enrolled at Sanctum. Struggling her way through, Lilium found it very difficult. Being faunus and often weaker physically, she had more than her share of trouble. With other students and her schooling. Regardless, she clawed her way through the years. Then finally, she reached what she had always wanted. Beacon Academy. She barely scraped her way into the school, but she was there. Against all odds, she was following the path her father had before her. She was going to prove that no matter how weak her body became, she could fight. Appearance After the accident with her semblance, Lilium became gradually more and more pale over time. Pure white hair just reaches her shoulders, dead straight and drawn away from her face. As for her appearance in general, she still looks as though she is seven years old, a side effect from her accident. Her skin is also very pale, but one thing that has changed is her eyes. A dull grey, they show her true age to those that know what to look for. Those that get close might notice the claws she has, but they are not far developed. As for Lilium's attire, she wears a simple yellow dress. Nothing fancy, mainly because she has to wear children's clothing. Weapons and Skills Weapons: The Kniftol A pistol knife hybrid, Lilium made this more as a backup than as her actual weapon. With her body being the way it is, she chose a small and easy to use weapon. Primarily a pistol, the Kniftol has a twenty round magazine with varying rounds depending on the magazine in use. And Lilium carries a great deal of them, due to her weakness in melee confrontation. But the knife mode is still there, with the barrel adjusting to be in line with the grip and deploy the blade underneath the barrel. It has only a single cutting edge, but extra weight than just a normally knife. But with Lilium's small size it is still effective. Skills and abilities Weaker physically, Lilium has a surprisingly strong aura. However, due to the state of her body this isn't noticeable. But despite her limitations, she has not neglected her skills. A fine markswoman and a decent knife fighter, Lilium's main disadvantage is her endurance. For the most part, she can hold her own with people at her skill level. Her recovery is severally hampered though. Without sufficient aura, Lilium could potentially spend a day trying to rest up her body fully. Because of this, she makes sure she is adequately fed and hydrated to prevent a completely lack of energy. Semblance: Stagnation Lilium's semblance is that of stagnation. By utilising her aura she can force anything unprotected by aura to a halt, typically within a minute. She can do this to almost anything, however the more force required to stop her target incurs a greater cost on Lilium. As such, stopping something in motion is impractical for anything larger than an ursa. In most cases, Lilium will stagnate the vital functions of Grimm to gradually kill them, rather than waste energy forcing them to a standstill. This method is ineffective against people, as their aura blocks any attempts. She can however, resort to forcing their physical movement or reducing the effectiveness of their aura. Both of these are vastly cost prohibitive for Lilium though and rarely attempted. Personality Once a bright and cheerful young girl, Lilium has soured somewhat as she aged. It was likely a variety of factors that lead to this, but the primary one was the effect of her semblance upon her body. With her body not functioning properly, it showed in several other ways. Lilium often found it hard to sleep or recover her energy after exerting herself. And as time when by, this began to wear away at her personality. Becoming more irritable and less tolerant, she could be quite difficult to deal with on occasion. Despite all this, Lilium does still try to be a friendly person no matter how she feels. Trivia *Lilium Regale is scientific name for the Regal Lily, which is a white flower with a yellow throat. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress